1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a field electron emitter, a field electron emission device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the field electron emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field electron emitters use carbon nanotubes as a field emission tip. Field electron emitters are manufactured by depositing carbon nanotubes on an anode. Alternatively, field electron emitters can also be manufactured by printing a carbon nanotube paste including carbon nanotubes, a binder and a filler on a substrate.
When carbon nanotubes are deposited using a vapor deposition method, the manufacturing process is complicated and may employ expensive equipment. Thus, carbon nanotube pastes are more often used.
However, even when field electron emitters are manufactured using a carbon nanotube paste, a printing process, a high-temperature sintering process and an activation process are employed. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved field electron emitter and an improved method of manufacturing the field electron emitter.